Do It Like A Dude: Christmas Edition
by TeamBlaus4EVER
Summary: He couldn't believe he was doing this. How the hell did Savannah convince him to do this with her? This chick couldn't have this much hold over him, could she? Nah, it was the money, that was all this was about. Having the extra cash didn't hurt at all. But did he really have to put on the fat suit?


_So I felt like writing something Christmasy, thanks to the help from Kupkakes and Love Ink for brainstorming with me. They were both a big help with this one. I can't believe we just have a week til Christmas already! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah and Sky, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

**Do It Like a Dude: Christmas Edition**

_$&^^&(*&*(&_

He couldn't believe she was doing this. How the hell did Savannah convince him to do this with her? This chick couldn't have _this_ much hold over him, could she? Nah, it was the money, that was all this was about. Having the extra cash didn't hurt at all.

But did he really have to put on the fat suit?

The mall needed a Santa, and yeah he probably wasn't the first choice, but somehow he'd gotten the gig with Savannah and Sky as his elves. Having little brats on his lap all day, some of them worse than others, was not his idea of a fun day.

Of course, there were some perks to this. Savannah in her little elf dress. He was use to her in her dickies and a band shirt, this was new. Seeing her in the little green and white elf costume with the candy cane colored shorts. The hat she had to wear, along with the curled shoes just made him chuckle.

Not like his costume was any better. At least she looked hot in her costume. He just barely fit into the suit thanks to the fat suit they gave him. The beard was itchy as hell and his hat jingled every time he moved thanks to that fucking damn bell.

Course, seeing as he was one of the young Santas, it wasn't just kids seeing him. There was some girls closer to his age coming up. He was on good behavior, especially with Savannah standing right there, but those girls were most definitely on the naughty list. If this had been a couple months ago, he could have found some of them on his break and given them their 'wish' in some bathroom, but he was with Savannah. He wasn't gonna do that to her.

Of course, that didn't stop him from jumping her the second they were alone in the ginger bread house they had to use for breaks. The second that door closed, he pullied her closer and crashed his lips against hers. He'd been waiting to do that all morning. Savannah giggled, her fingers threading through his hair. "Juice, we only have twenty minutes." She got out as he kissed her.

His hands roamed her body, sliding over her ass, squeezing her upper thigh. Backing her into the little sink, he groaned when she grined into him. His lips attacked her neck, kissing every inch of skin he could see. "More than . . . enough." He said between kisses, thrusting his hip into her. She had to feel how badly he wanted her. Her little elf dress was killing him.

He lifted her up onto the sink, moving between her legs as his lips returned to hers. She placed her hand on his cheek, her other hand on his side. He knew they wouldn't be fucking right now, not with all those kids waiting outside. If they didn't slow down though, he was gonna have a problem.

Nuzzling her neck, he tried to catch his breath. This girl was gonna get him in some serious trouble if he wasn't careful. "We're so keeping this elf dress." He chuckled, running his hands up and down her thighs. "Just ditch these."

That made her laugh. Juice had an Elf fetish, that was new. She'd go along with it this once though. As long as he didn't dress her as a reindeer. "Leave it to you to have an Elf fetish." She giggled, running her fingers through his hair.

He chuckled, leaving quick kisses on her neck. Their time was running out and soon they'd need to get back out there. He was dreading it. "I swear if one of those kids piss on me, I'm outta here. There's already been close calls." He muttered to her, resting his forehead against her shoulder.

Kissing his head, she smiled warmly. She knew this was the last thing he wanted to be doing, but it gave them more time to spend together. "It's just for a few more days. Then we'll be done and never have to do this again." She reminded him.

She knew this was the last thing he wanted to be doing, but he was working so much. She wanted some time with him. He'd been so good to her lately; taking her out, bringing her home little gifts, even surprising her with flowers when he comes home late. He'd taken up another job when he graduated and she barely saw him anymore.

She knew he barely had time to relax now, but she wanted some time with him. She missed him so much, and he was living with her. It was ridiculous. She wasn't completely ignorant though, she knew how tired he was and how much he'd rather be in bed with her back at the apartment.

Juice would sit in that chair all day though if it meant she was happy though. He'd put on the suit, complaning the entire time, but he'd still do it and go out there. It was one of the reasons she loved him.

Stroking his cheek, she smiled when he lifted his head. "Come on, Santa, you need to cool down before we go out there. Can't go out there with a tent in your pants."

Chuckling, he nodded and moved away from her. If he kept touching her, he wouldn't be able to stop himself. Crossing the room, he sat down at the little table and grabbed the notepad beside him. "Maybe I should check the naughty or nice list?" He chuckled, giving her a grin as she sat on his knee. "Here we are. Savannah Teller, naughty. Definitely naughty. You've been a bad girl this year, even if you're very good at it." He said, his face nuzzled into her neck.

Savannah laughed, biting her lip as he resumed kissing her. Sighing, her eyes closed as his hand slipped between her legs, squeezing the stocking covered flesh. Her hand slipped into his pants, finding her destination quick enough. Biting his lip, he pulled back to watch her stroke him.

The moment was interrupted as the door open, Savannah's hand immediately flying out of his red felt pants. Jumping to her feet, she straightened herself out and let him compose himself in the chair. Looking over, both were relieved to see it was just Skylar. When she saw them, she simply rolled her eyes. "You two are worse than rabbits, I swear. Come on, Santa. Put your pants back on and get out here."

Looking over, Juice chuckled at the sight of Savannah blushing. Getting up, he realized that tent in his pants was no longer a problem. The mood was killed and the idea of having crying kids on his lap definitely ruined the hard on he'd just had for his girlfriend. Adjusting his pants, he put back on his beard and looked between the ladies. "Guess it's now or never. Ladies, shall we?" He chuckled, offering his arm to Savannah.

Smiling, she fixed her hat before joining him. Before they could go, she moved in front of him and fixed his crooked pillow belly. Once it was fixed, she linked her arm with his and the three left the safety of their little ginger bread house to the chaos of little kids waiting for them.


End file.
